This application generally relates to data processing and, more particularly, to incentive or promotion programs that provide compensation.
Consumers are overwhelmed by advertising messages. Anyone with an email account is flooded with promotions for pharmaceutical products, for investment opportunities, and for body enhancements. Many websites contain advertisements, and “pop-up” advertising can occur during offline sessions. Advertisements are even appearing on cell phones and other wireless devices. Most of these advertisements, however, are obtrusive and irrelevant to an individual user. Most users ignore or evade the advertisement message, thus producing an inefficient marketing mechanism. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that provide compensation for viewing, listening to, or otherwise experiencing an advertisement, thus ensuring the advertisement penetrates the clutter.